


[translation] 铁与香草 Steel and Vanilla

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [56]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rust, M/M, Undercover, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: Ginger×卧底时代的Crash，以及Crash的梦。未来的记忆。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Ginger
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 1





	[translation] 铁与香草 Steel and Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steel and Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913886) by [Haru (amearare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru). 



> 作者注：  
> 来自2016年出版的TRUE DETECTIVE的短篇小说同人志。标题《铁与香草》进行了修改。内容没有变更。

透过带有干燥雨迹的窗户，可以看到远处天空中不时闪烁在云层底部的闪电。 黄昏时分，周围一片昏暗，室内的空气沉重而潮湿。  
“好像要下雨了。”屋子对面的 Ginger 说着，打开了旧空调的开关。 随着一阵哀鸣般的咯哒咯哒声，冷气降了下来，轻轻地抚摸着Rust的脖子。 Rust 闭上眼睛，沐浴在那人造的、陌生的冷风中。  
听到开冰箱门的声音，他睁开眼睛朝发出声音的方向望去，男人回头问要不要喝啤酒。 Rust，或者说，Crash (因为这里不能用 Rustin Cohle这个名字)回答说，不，先洗个澡，他掀开床单，下床站在地板上。 房间比外面更暗，因为电灯关了，从开着的冰箱里透出来的灯光，模糊地照出看着这边的男人的脸。  
Crash 从男人身边走过，进入狭窄的浴室。 站在浴缸里，拧开淋浴的龙头，尽管水还没热，他还是站在喷涌的水下。 闭上眼睛，感受着水温逐渐升高的热度，感受着水流过皮肤表面的感觉。毫无征兆地，他听到浴室门开启的声音。 什么事， Crash 闭着眼睛说。 就在张开嘴的时候，热水顺着喉咙滑了下去。 没有回答，浴帘的铁轨发出沙沙的响声，男人的双手紧紧抓住他的腰部。 喂，脑后传来男人低沉的声音。 你看起来棒极了。我们在这里做吧。 再来一次。  
Crash 伸出右手拧动龙头，关掉了淋浴。 他甩开男人的双手，转过身来。 他缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，让被热水模糊的双眼视野变得清晰。 男人的脸就在眼前，睁大的眼睛看着自己。 剃光的头上滴着水，裸露的肩膀和手臂也湿漉漉的。 Crash只在眼角露出微笑。 来吧。 你也可以洗个澡。 说着，他抓住男人的右臂往里拉。 男人随意跨过浴缸的边缘。 Ginger 本来就什么都没穿，所以 Crash 毫不客气地再次拧开龙头，让热水用最快的速度喷涌出来，把自己和男人关在小小的空间里。

雷声隆隆，黑暗中的某个地方，传来电话的声音，像小声的悲鸣。 结果在浴室里只是洗了个澡，什么也没做。 这里太小了，如果硬要做什么，浴室就要被水淹没了。 Ginger 似乎并不介意，但Crash嘲笑着他，把廉价的肥皂泡打起来，涂在彼此身上。热水冲走了白色泡沫，他走出浴室，冒着热气。 一出来，他就被粗暴地推到床上，被从后面压住，趴在床单上。 因为早有预料，Crash 马上翻过身来，张开双腿，让男人的身体挤进双腿间的空间。 刚才做的时候没看见他的脸。 他不打算告诉这个男人，但他很想看看对方干自己的时候是什么表情。  
不久前他认识了 Ginger。 这个男人虽然很难说聪明，但是直觉很好，胆大妄为。 他是那种没有麻烦的虚荣和自尊心，忠实地追求自己欲望的类型。 对于自己能力所不及的事，他比较坦率地征求别人的意见，也有令人吃惊的粗心大意的一面。但在没有被药物影响的时候，他身手敏捷，而且很强壮。简而言之，可以说是极其平均的恶棍。虽然他像生活在这个世界上的人一样谨慎，但缺乏洞察力和忍耐力，无法洞察事物的细节和内幕。  
因为没有擦干身体，床单马上就吸了水，变得又湿又重，但是他和压在身上发情的男人都没放在心上。

太黑了，Crash说。 两腿被深深地弯折，刚进来的男人在他头顶呻吟。 Crash的左侧是没有挂窗帘的窗户，不停地传来敲打玻璃的雨声。除了朦胧照亮室内的闪电，像时不时亮起的微弱闪光，房间里一片黑暗。 Crash把头在床单上转向一边，目光转向右边简陋的铁制侧桌上的小台灯。 他伸出右手摸索开关，男人深深地顶了进来，他不禁倒吸了一口气。 他找到开关，用大拇指按了一下，灯亮了，一束与室内设备不相称的白色灯光无情地照进他的眼睛。 他用右手移开台灯，让光线远离脸部。 男人开始往里挺动，强有力的双手紧紧抓住他弯曲的双腿。  
Crash有规律地吐着气，抬头看着男人的脸。男人脸上的表情奇怪地专注，以一种不规则的节奏狠狠地撞进Crash。 每一个动作，灯光都会在男人的脸上形成细微的阴影。在抽插的时候，几滴汗珠从他的太阳穴上滑下来，流向男人红色的胡须。 怎么样，Crash 问道。  
啊，很棒，男人说，你太棒了，太棒了。  
男人似乎忘了眨眼，睁大眼睛，俯视着Crash。男人的性器刺激到前列腺，Crash的腰不由自主地跳起来，发出一声闷住的低声呻吟。  
是欲望。 这是他眼里唯一的东西。没有轻蔑，没有怜悯。 到目前为止，对这个刚认识不久的人，连猜疑都没有。这很好， Crash想。 很好懂，这很好。  
他伸出双臂搂住男人的后颈，把他拉近，轻声说，“ 用力，再用力。”然后，他看到 Ginger 的眼中充满了欲望。 像沸腾，融解，冒着泡，渐渐变成琥珀色的砂糖一样炽热的欲望。  
内里被不停地猛烈撞击着，Crash被这欲望冲走，自己也扭动着腰胯，男人的脖子摩擦着他的脖颈，牙齿咬着耳垂，把毫无意义的声音送进耳中。  
Ginger用狂热的声音说，啊，就是这里，你感觉好吗。  
好，Crash回答，声音里带着笑意。 啊，啊， 那里，就是那里。用力。用力。 不知过了多久，全身沉浸在某种满足之中，Rust高潮了。

不知从哪里传来了雷声。 低沉的声音，就像汽车的引擎。  
Rust 闭着眼睛。 感觉到脑后的枕头，和裸露的肩膀下床单的触感。 好热。 不知是周围的空气，还是自己的身体。 感觉有人蹲在自己身边。 一个熟悉的人。 应该很了解的人。 那人说，张开嘴。  
Rust 慢慢地撬开沉重的眼皮。房间里光线昏暗，视线模糊，不知道旁边跪着的是谁。 空气里有焦躁和紧张的气氛。为什么，Rust问道。  
好了，张开嘴。男人说。不耐烦的说服口气。  
不知为什么，眼皮很重，再也睁不开眼睛。  
Rust放弃了，闭上眼睛。他照办了，张开嘴。然后，冰冷的金属触感从微微张开的齿缝中间进入嘴里。  
冰冷的不锈钢味道。还有，凉凉的、白白的、甜甜的、香草味道。  
它立刻在嘴里融化，滑进喉咙，消失了。 勺子离开了，碰在牙齿上，发出嗒的一声。Rust喃喃地说，真甜。 真甜。 再来点。还没来得及说，那东西又塞进了嘴里。他应该很了解的那个人，用Rust应该很熟悉的声音咕哝着说，就这么吃了吧。  
紧张的空气稍微缓和了一点，但不会完全消失。 Rust非常清楚。 真麻烦，他想，隐约意识到喉咙中有冰冷的甜蜜滑下，心情稍微愉快起来。  
不知何处的远方，有雷声传来。

醒来的时候，Ginger 压在身上睡着了。 不知什么时候，空调停止了，室内的空气凝滞而闷热。  
从 Ginger的身下爬出来，男人的喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。  
重新打开空调，喘息般的声音又响起来，接着吹出散发着灰尘气味的冷空气。 Crash 将目光投向暗色的窗玻璃。 看起来雨还在下，但雷声已经停了。 他觉得自己刚才还在做梦，但想不起来那是什么样的梦。 只留下这是一种奇妙的梦的感觉。  
身上的汗水粘腻，很不舒服。 床吱吱作响，Ginger从床上起来，声音沙哑地呻吟着好热。Crash说我去冲澡，进了浴室。 洗干净汗水回到房间，发现男人正坐在床边喝罐装啤酒。 Ginger说我也去洗澡，拿着啤酒站起身，说冰箱里有啤酒，随便喝吧，然后消失在浴室里。  
Crash走到冰箱前打开了门。  
有几罐啤酒，还有几个不知道里面是什么的保鲜盒。 一个装有墨西哥薄饼的塑料袋。 Crash 拿出一罐啤酒，关上门，拉开易拉罐，把冰凉冒泡的液体倒进喉咙。 然后，他突然好奇起来，打开冰箱顶部的冷冻室的小门，向里面张望。  
一个加了冰的制冰盘。 一个看起来像是冷冻通心粉的铝箔容器。 还有一个装着冰淇淋的小纸盒。 圆筒周围结着厚厚的白霜，能感到里面有香草的滋味。  
不经意间，Crash 感到一股陌生的味道在嘴里蔓延开。 有什么白色、甜美、冰冷的东西在嘴里融化，滑过喉咙。勺子碰在牙齿上，发出轻微的金属碰响，冰冷的不锈钢的味道。  
Crash关上冷冻室的门，靠在小冰箱上。 啤酒在手中的罐子里摇晃起泡，爆出响声，为了不让里面的东西洒出来，他把罐子放在冰箱上。 笑声从喉咙深处涌上嘴边，Crash把体重靠在冰箱上，放声大笑。  
虽然没什么好笑的，但他还是忍不住笑了起来。  
Ginger 洗完澡走出浴室，看到Crash靠在冰箱上，满脸笑容。 虽然认识这个人的时间不长，但他认为对方是个聪明能干、值得信赖的家伙。  
虽然让人看到他的笑容，但他绝不是一个开朗的人，看到他笑出声来，Ginger有点吃惊。问他怎么了，男人笑着说没什么，然后拿起放在冰箱上的罐装啤酒，一口气喝了下去。 当他再次把空罐放在冰箱上时，男人已经不笑了。 只有嘴唇微微扭曲成笑容的形状，但那人平时就是这样，Ginger的疑惑立刻消失了。之后，即使和这个男人交往，那种无法理解的感觉仍然沉浸在意识深处。  
只是几年后，当听到这个男人被缉毒局探员枪杀的消息时，才想起曾经发生过那样的事情，并模糊地想起了当时 Crash的笑声。


End file.
